Mark IV Tank
The Mark IV Tank is one of the most famous tanks of WW1. The British first fielded this Mammoth in the summer of 1917, and it was used throughout the rest of the war. Its most famous engagement was a the battle of Cambrai, where it was used to overcome tough German trenches. The Mark IV had two forms: a "male" and "Female", the later being smaller and differently armed. These vehicles weighed from 27 tons (Female) to 29 tons, and where 26 feet five inches long. The Male Mark IVs where 13 feet 6 inches wide. The tanks armour measured nearly half an inch, and protected a crew of 8. The "Male" tanks where armed with two QF 6-pounder 6 cwt Hotchkiss guns on their sides, which where 57mm caliber, could achieve 15 rounds/minute (though 10 rounds/minute was more accurate), a muzzle velocity of 1,350 ft/s, and an effective range of 7,300 yards. These guns had 180 HE rounds of ammo with a remainder case. These 6-pounders where powerful enough to penetrate 33mm of armor at 500 yards. Along with these the Mark IV had three .303 Lewis Machine guns (500-600 rpm, Muzzle Velocity 2,440 ft/s, effective range 880 yards, Max range 3,500 yards, 96 rounds, blade and tangent leaf sights). The "Female" Mark IV Tanks where armed with Five .303 Lewis Machine guns. The operational range of the Mark IV was 35 miles, though there speed was only 4 mph. Battle vs. Killdozer (by GSFB) Among the ruins of a city, a Mark IV tank rolls over a gravel road. All eight Brits inside are on alert: news of a new tank has been the subject of countless rumors for weeks. just two weeks ago two Renault 17 tanks where mysteriously destroyed, and a week before that five American soldiers had been attacked and killed, rolled over at midnight by the as yet unseen tank. Unseen, because none who see it stay alive... Nearby, a disgruntled maniac drives his Killdozer. He mows down a brick house with his dozer blade, looking around for more people to attack... Suddenly, both tanks stop; the men in both spot each other, less than twenty feet apart. While the Killdozer pilot pulls out his Barret M82 and aims, the Mark IV opens fire with several Lewis machine guns and its left side cannon. The 6-pounder cannonball slams into the side of the Killdozer, startling its pilot with the noise and force of the impact, yet the armor withstands the hit. The machinegun bullets ricochet off the armor. The Killdozer pilot shakes off his shock and fires, piercing the Mark IV's armor. The tank crewmen are not hit, but are shocked that a bullet has managed to pass through the armor. Looking at each other, they realize that they are definitely on borrowed time. The Tank commander barks orders, and the Mark IV turns to the left as it fires its lewis machine guns again. The Killdozer turns towards the tank, gaining speed, preparing to ram her. Just the the right 6-pounder gun fires, damaging the dozer blade. The Killdozer does not stop, and in a few seconds, despite continous Lewis gunfire, the Killdozer rams the tank. All those inside fight panic, and the tank commander barks further orders. Just as the right six-pounder fires two more broadsides into the Killdozer, another gunshot is heard. The Tank Commander stands sill, eyes wide open. Suddenly he falls over, a bullethole visible in his back. The Tank crewmen continue to fire, sending countless bullets and six more six-pounder cannonballs into the Killdozer. However, the Pilot of the Killdozer is still alive, and with a movement of the controls the Mark IV is lifted, then tilted by the dozer blade. In a few seconds the tank flips, falling down a steep incline before it lands on its very top. The Tank crewmen are hopelessly trapped, giving the Killdozer pilot the opporitunity to fire his Barret M82 at the Mark IV over and over ad over and OVER again. when his rifle runs out of ammo for the fourth time, the Mar IV is silent. small red streams of blood ooze out of several bulletholes. Winner: The KILLDOZER! Expert's Opinion Although the Mark IV was designed for combat, its armor inadequacies compared to that of the Killdozer, combined with the latter's armor piercing rifle, led to the obvious conclusion that the Killdozer was going to conquer the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saint-Chamond (by Gigantigersaurus) A Mark IV tank is rumbling around with no destination while a Saint-Chamond tank has found it's target. The Chamond fire it's 75 mm cannon and barely misses. The Mark turns and fires two of it's Hotchkiss guns and one hits it's mark.Now both tanks are wildly firing their machine guns and cannons. The Chamond is taking heavy damage and the Mark IV is not doing well either. Suddenly, a shot rips through the Chamond's armor and kills the commander. Panicking, the crew turns around and goes at maximum speed but is no match for bullets. The crew is killed and the Mark IV is victorious. WInner: Mark IV tank. Expert's Opinion The fact that the MArk had two cannons and better armor won it the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles